C'est l'amour
by Graystone
Summary: Bastan unas simples miradas para saber que ambos sienten algo, aunque las relaciones, como todo en esta vida, han de trabajarse. Pero en el fondo saben una cosa, que lo que sienten es amor.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa para el Amigo Invisible 2012/13 organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Este fic es para **LainaM**

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, pero durante el tiempo suficiente como darse cuenta de que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Ella tenía un cabello rubio que casi refulgía y su cuerpo parecía el de una bailarina, moviéndose siempre al son de una música inexistente. Él era alto y fuerte, de cabello rojizo que parecía despedir fuego, con un colmillo como pendiente.

—¿Esa es la campeona de Beauxbatons? —preguntó Bill Weasley a Harry Potter cuando su madre y él fueron a visitarlo y darle ánimos antes de la última prueba del torneo.

—Sí, se llama Fleur Delacour.

Fleur. Su nombre parecía como el de un vigorizante soplo de aire fresco. Y era francesa. Bill había conocido a mucha gente durante sus viajes, pero los franceses, especialmente las mujeres francesas, eran quienes mejor impresión le habían dado. Y ella no paraba de mirarle.

* * *

Si tenía que decir tan sólo una cosa de lo que le gustaba de ese chico, no sabría decidirse entre su cabello rojizo, sus ojos azules que no paraban de mirarla o el colmillo que colgaba de su oreja. Además era alto y corpulento. En cuanto entró en la sala no le quitó el ojo de encima. Y al parecer él tampoco a ella.

—Gabrielle, ¿sabes quién es?

—_Cggeo_ que es el _hegmano_ _mayog_ de _Ggon_. El chico que me salvo, ya sabes.

Fleur no dijo más, pero no le quitó ojo al misterioso chico.

* * *

El Torneo acabó de la peor forma, con la muerte de Cedric y el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Le habían dicho que Fleur estaba especialmente sensible porque primero la habían aturdido durante la última prueba y había tenido una buena relación de amistad con Cedric Diggory, el chico al que habían asesinado.

Por ello, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, recordando sus años de estudiante, no pudo evitar cruzarse con ella. Era de noche y la luz de la luna bañaba su cabello, haciéndolo parecer plateado. Ella se percató de su presencia.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —dijo él.

Se acercó y estuvieron callados.

—Me llamo Fleur Delacour.

—Bill Weasley.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, mañana tengo asuntos que tratar en Gringotts antes de volver a Egipto.

—¿Egipto? —lo miró con una expresión entre curiosa y soñadora.

—Sí, trabajo allí como rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts. ¿Tú te vas también?

—Mañana nos vamos a Londres, tenemos familia allí. Después volveré a Francia pero por un tiempo. Quiero venir a Londres, a perfeccionar mi inglés.

Bill se despidió entonces, deseándole suerte. En cuanto estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina y marcharse, su espíritu Gryffindor y su sangre Weasley le detuvieron.

—Oye, si para cuando vuelvas necesitas a alguien que te ayude a desenvolverte por Londres... No lo dudes, te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Fleur dibujó una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me encantaría. Gracias, Bill.

Y se marchó.

* * *

Meses después estaba frente a Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Había conseguido un trabajo allí, principalmente gracias a que Bill, había movido unos cuantos hilos para que los duendes le concediesen una entrevista que, naturalmente, ella hizo a la perfección. En cuanto recibió la carta de Bill, antes que la de Gringotts, diciéndole que el puesto era suyo, dio saltos de alegría. Alegría por haber conseguido el puesto y poder irse a Londres, pero alegría también por saber que iba a ver de nuevo a Bill Weasley.

Bill. Desde aquella noche en Hogwarts no había vuelto a verle. Se habían mantenido en contacto por correo lechuza y fue él quien le había avisado de que Gringotts necesitaba una intérprete. En cuanto mandó su currículum, lo hacía más por volver a verle a él que por ir a Londres.

Y ahora estaba allí, en aquel enorme vestíbulo, rodeada de duendes que contaban monedas, rubíes y tomaban notas.

—¿La señorita Delacour? —le preguntó un duende.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Bogrod. Bienvenida. Le enseñaré el Banco.

Bogrod era un duende de dedos puntiagudos y orejas pequeñas y que usaba unas pequeñas gafas redondas y sin montura. Fleur conocía muy bien la fama de los duendes, pero aquel duende en especial le parecía de lo más normal, amén de que se comportaba de manera muy amable con ella.

—Ahora bajaremos a las Cámaras. No será competencia suya a menos que tenga que acompañar a un cliente extranjero.

Mientras caminaban por las grutas, se cruzaron con alguien inesperado.

—Bill —saludó ella.

—Fleur.

Se quedaron callados por un momento mientras sonreían.

—Veo que se conocen. Bien, bien. Bill, tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar. ¿Puedes enseñarle a la señorita Delacour el resto de la visita?

—Por supuesto, Bogrod.

El duende se marchó mientras Bill y Fleur recorrían las grutas. Le enseñó varias cámaras, el sistema de raíles e incluso un dragón. Cuando la bestia despidió una llamarada al verlos, ella se asustó, refugiándose en el hombro de Bill. Él, instintivamente, la abrazó.

—No tienes nada que temer, ¿ves? Está encadenado.

—Eso es una crueldad. Además, no puedo evitar acordarme de los dragones del Torneo.

Bill sintió que había metido la pata.

—Lo siento, no me acordaba. Verás, me encantan los dragones. Mi hermano Charlie trabaja en Rumanía, en un criadero. Los tenemos aquí porque los duendes son muy celosos de la seguridad.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Seis. Cinco hermanos y una hermana. Creo que conoces a Ron. Es el más pequeño de los varones, pero mi hermana Ginny es la menor de la familia.

—Seis hermanos, debe de ser genial.

—No tanto, la verdad, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra.

Salieron de las cámaras y volvieron a la superficie. En ese momento caminaban por el Callejón Diagon.

—Gracias por la visita, Bill.

—No hay de qué —de nuevo, su espíritu Gryffindor y su sangre Weasley salieron a relucir —. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo.

* * *

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Fleur Delacour.

—Suena a marca de pañuelos delicados —Charlie Weasley se rio ante su broma, cosa que su hermano mayor no hizo —. Estaba bromeando.

—Ya, pues no lo hagas.

—¿Se lo has dicho a los demás?

—Aún no. Me imagino que a más de uno no le gustará, empezando por mamá.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Pero bueno, ¿cómo es ella?

—¿Ella, quién? —preguntó Molly Weasley, que acababa de llegar a La Madriguera. Iba acompañada de Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Fred y George.

—Esto... nadie —dijo Bill.

Molly miró a su hijo. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

—William Weasley, que te conozco. ¿Quién es?

Bill suspiró. Se armó de valor y lo dijo:

—Es Fleur Delacour.

Las reacciones no se hicieron de rogar. Su madre abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendida. Ginny hizo una mueca de asco. Ron adoptó una expresión soñadora, quizás recordando a Fleur. Los gemelos, en cambio, hicieron aprobaciones. Seguramente estaban felicitándolo mentalmente por su buen gusto.

—¿Fleur Delacour? ¿La campeona de Beauxbatons? —preguntó Molly.

—Así es. Ha conseguido un trabajo en Gringotts y la estoy ayudando a integrarse.

—Y ya se sabe que es normal que estas cosas surjan —bromeó Fred.

—Es que... creía que le darías una oportunidad a Tonks. Ya sabes que viene a cenar esta noche.

Menuda encerrona. Tonks no estaba mal, lo admitía, pero no le gustaba. Además, últimamente estaba muy rara.

—¿Tonks? No tiene nada que hacer contra Fleur —aseguró George.

—Mamá, no te ofendas, Tonks me cae bien, pero no es mi tipo —dijo Bill.

Sin embargo, la señor Weasley no cejó en sus intentos y esa noche, Tonks fue a cenar con los Weasley al completo. Para más inri, fue sentada al lado de Bill, pero únicamente se dedicó a charlar con él, sin dejar ver que pudiese estar interesada en algo. Al rato, Bill estaba fuera. Entonces, Tonks se le acercó.

—Qué vergüenza, ¿eh?

—Tonks... Esto, sí. Lo siento. No pretendía que mi madre se comportase así.

—No te preocupes. A decir verdad no estoy interesada en ti. No te ofendas.

—No me ofendo. ¿Estás interesada en alguien ahora?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has notado?

—Estás muy rara. Diría que intentas llamar la atención de alguien.

Tonks sonrió, aunque rápidamente borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bill y se desapareció. Bill, mientras tanto, no quería volver aún la Madriguera. Sabía muy bien que su madre aún no habría cesado en su intento de unirle con Tonks.

* * *

Fleur caminaba por las grutas de las cámaras de Gringotts. Lo cierto era que odiaba estar allí, pues estaba muy oscuro. De repente, apareció Bill.

—Hola, ¿ me habías llamado? ¿Por qué querías quedar aquí?

—Tengo que decirte algo, Fleur, y tengo que decírtelo ya.

—Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—El otro día mi madre trajo a una chica a casa y yo no hice nada. Pretendía que me enamorase de ella o algo así, pero lo cierto es que ya hay alguien de quien creo que estoy enamorado.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Sí. Y es de ti —y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, él se acercó y la besó en los labios.

Para cuando se separaron, ella acortó de nuevo la distancia y volvió a besarlo.

Días después, Fleur entraba con Bill por la puerta de la Madriguera. Todavía hoy se pregunta cómo tanta gente podía entrar en un espacio tan pequeño. Pero era así, era cosa de magia. La comida con los Weasley fue lo más normal que le pareció, a pesar de que Bill le advirtió por todos los medios de que su familia no era muy normal. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley y los hermanos de Bill le parecieron normales y agradables. Sólo su madre y su hermana Ginny parecían no estar contentas, pero Fleur no se daba cuenta de nada, porque sentía cómo todas las atenciones se centraban en ella. Y estaba feliz.

* * *

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama. Las pociones de Madame Pomfrey le mantenían aletargado, pero aún así podía sentir el dolor de las heridas que Fenrir Greyback le había inflingido, las cuales eran aliviadas por alguien que se las humedecía con un paño caliente.

Podía sentir que había más gente alrededor, gritos y de nuevo el paño caliente, con la única diferencia de que una nube de color plateado estaba a su lado. Volvió a dormirse, sabiendo que ella estaba a su lado.

* * *

Pobre Bill. Aquella bestia le había dejado unas marcas terribles en la cara. Pero lo que más le molestaba sin duda es que la considerasen tan superficial. ¿Acaso no había demostrado estar enamorada de Bill? ¿Acaso creían que consideraba más importante la belleza que el interior y que por ello dejaría a Bill porque ahora no era bello? Pues no. Puede que no fuese hermoso ahora, pero era valiente. Y eso era lo que le importaba a ella.

Por ello le quitó el paño caliente con el que Molly le humedecía las heridas a Bill y se dedicó a esa tarea. Porque iba a ser su esposa y por tanto iba a ser quien a partir de ahora cuidase de él.

* * *

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Por el desastre de la boda. Debí haberte hecho caso y esperar a que la guerra acabase.

Ella lo abrazó. Estaban en su casa de Shell Cottage.

—¿Y si la guerra no acaba? ¿No nos casaremos nunca? Te quiero y eso es lo que importa. Me da igual si no hemos tenido la boda de nuestros sueños... Lo importante es que estamos aquí. Estamos vivos.

Él también la abrazó y se quedaron así por un bien tiempo, en medio de su salón.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que era ahí donde querían estar. Que no importaba nada más, el hecho de que su boda no hubiese sido como ellos querían, que su familia al principio no aceptase la relación... Todo eso poco importaba por lo que estaban viviendo ahora. No cambiarían nada por el amor que ahora sentía. Eran dos y a la vez uno. Dos personas y un sólo amor que ambos habían ayudado a construir y que, naturalmente, seguirían cimentando.

De repente, oyeron un estallido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó ella.

—Parece el sonido de una aparición.

Salieron fuera. Allí vieron a Ron y a Hermione. En ese momento dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo, o en lo que pensaban y tuvieron clara una cosa, que los necesitaban.


End file.
